Don't Speak
by Drakochannojutsu
Summary: Kira and Katou aren't often alone in their gang's hangout, so some conversation on relationships leads to an interesting end. A birthday present for my friend Liz on Tumblr. Kira/Katou


It pissed him off, the way Kira was always so cool, the calm collected senpai. That's why he was the leader, but sometimes it just pissed him the fuck off… Katou took another drink from the can of beer, and scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah, that bitch kept talking about how it wouldn't be long before we were all out of school and how we'd be getting married. Like I'd want some sort of boring, vanilla life like that?"

"So you tossed her aside? That's cold, even for you, Katou-kun," Kira said, grinning, and taking a drag of his cigarette. "Just because she said she loved you?"

"She never said it, she didn't have to…" he scoffed. When he looked back at Sakuya, his face had gone dark, like he was remembering something bad. "Hey, it's not like I dumped you, Kira-senpai," Katou said, grinning up at the boy, who looked back at him sharply.

"It's nothing like that. Just remembering this story I read once… About these two spirits that keep getting reincarnated, this guy and this chick. The guy is totally infatuated, but every time they just never make it together, like ships in the night or whatever. In the end, he has to kill her to keep her from falling into a worse fate."

"Sounds like some sort of shoujo plot. You going sissy on us?" Katou snickered, but the glare Kira shot him shut him up a moment later. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off."

"Just pass me another beer, will you?" He was leaning against the wall where Katou was sitting, in the crappy shack that they'd sort of turned into the gang's hangout. He handed the drink to Kira, who flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette and took another drag before he opened the can.

They were here alone, so when the silence fell between them, there was no chatter of the other guys to break it. Katou was pretty okay with it, which was weird for him. He downed the rest of the beer, and got to his feet. He punched Kira's arm, grinning. "Hey, don't look so down. I'm supposed to be the one you're always dragging back to common sense, right?"

Kira turned, his grey eyes wide as they stared back at Katou. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, man. When we're gettin' down on ourselves, who're we supposed to turn to if you go and start wallowing too?" Yeah, sometimes he caught Kira brooding, when he thought nobody was looking. He was always quiet, and kinda came off as one of those top-of-the-class guys but then he was always looking out for the guys that had it rough, like Katou, like the whole gang… It didn't make any sense, but he was grateful for it.

"You guys should stop relying on me so much." Kira had turned away, eyes closing, a vague smile on his face. "For all you guys know I'm some sort of monster that'll turn on you one day."

"No… I know what a monster looks like already," Katou scoffed, slinging an arm around Kira's neck. "No way you're anything like that."

"You might be surprised," Kira said, but his solemn moment seemed to have passed, and he slid out from Katou's arm, finishing his drink and tossing the can. It clattered as it hit the ground, and Katou didn't have time to react—damn Sakuya was fast—before suddenly hands slammed against the wall on either side of his head. "Sometimes the beasts we need to fear most are those closest to us."

"Kira what the hell is thi—"

He was cut off by the press of lips against his, his eyes wide, staring back at Kira as the other drew back with a smirk. "Shut up, Katou."

Well, it wasn't like they hadn't fucked around from time to time but usually drugs were involved in that… This was the first time Kira had done anything (mostly) sober. He was more than happy to follow the short order, not arguing when Kira's mouth closed over his again, teeth scraping at his bottom lip. The kiss tasted of smoke and beer.

From the corners of his eyes he saw Kira's hands drop to his sides, but he didn't expect the hand slipping up his shirt a moment later that made his mouth open for a moment, long enough for Kira's tongue to slip past his lips, tracing along the contours of his mouth.

He let a soft sound out into the kiss, and felt Kira's smirk through it, that hand sliding further up his shirt. Katou gasped again when fingers found a nipple, twisting and teasing it, the sound lost in the kiss.

The kiss broke, as did all contact, leaving Katou to try to regain his sense of balance, staring up towards Kira's face, where he wore an unreadable expression, his gaze dropping towards the other's pants, where he made quick work of the fly and button holding the jeans on Katou's narrow hips, yanking them down to reveal an increasing bulge in his underwear. A smirk was shot towards Katou's face, and the drug dealer scowled slightly. "What." It wasn't a question, so Kira just chuckled, fingers hooking over the elastic band on Katou's briefs and yanked those downward too.

The last thing he expected was the hot, wet touch of a tongue against his tip a moment later when Kira lowered himself to his knees in front of him. Their eyes met, Katou's wide with surprise, a flush rising in his cheeks from embarrassment and from the increasing pulse that accompanied the next taunting lick, while Kira's gaze was steady and cool and collected. Like it always was. Like there was some knowledge he kept locked away, a smug sort of feel to every expression he wore.

That was the last thing on Katou's mind when Kira broke the look, and took Katou into his mind. Katou's hand flew up to his mouth, teeth closing over his thumb. It did nothing to muffle the curses that streamed from his mouth, as his other hand reached for Kira's head, tangling in that dark, soft hair. "Fuck, Kira, fuck, stop it. I'm not kidding… Shit…" As the other increased the pace, he couldn't help but roll his hips into it, but was stopped by a hand pushing on his hip, pressing him back against the wall with almost bruising force.

His breathing had grown ragged, and he had nearly reached climax when suddenly Kira pulled away, and Katou couldn't help but make a noise of protest, until Kira stood again, staring into his face once more.

A moment of electricity passed between them. Kira's next movement was to turn Katou around, his cheek pressing against the wall where he leaned against it. His senses seemed to be working overtime, as his breath caught when he heard the other shedding his pants, and when Kira leaned against his back, chin hooking on his shoulder, teeth grazing his earlobe, he let out a moan. It was cut off a moment later when a finger found his entrance, pressed in roughly, with only saliva to ease its passage. Better than nothing, but it still made him draw a hissed breath between his teeth.

Their combined impatience made it a little rough when Kira finally eased into him, be it the not-quite-sufficient-preparation or the fact that they were both almost sober at this point. Katou's breath was harsh in his throat, fingers gripping at the flat surface of the wall, Kira's teeth closing over his shoulder, and they were still for a moment once Kira was fully inside him. Katou felt the trickle of breath across his skin, his own still shaky as he exhaled, but then one of Kira's hands clamped onto his hip, the other reaching around and twisting the nipple he'd been teasing before, and he started to move.

Katou would have laughed if he wasn't groaning in mixed pain and pleasure, at the thought that at any moment one of the other guys from the gang might show up and see them. It almost made it better, his gaze flicking towards the doorway, but catching Kira's gaze instead. His eyes were dark, half-closed, jaw slack. The smugness was still there, but it was one of the few times he looked as though he let himself go, when they fucked.

He had to tear his eyes away a moment later, a moan breaking his thoughts as Kira's hips slammed into his, the slap of skin hitting skin the only sound besides their harsh breathing and Katou's quiet moans and utterances of Kira's name.

His fingers gripped at the wall as if it would give him purchase as he came, blood pulsing so hard in his ears he could hear it, and feeling Kira's release inside of him a moment later, fingers digging so hard into his hip he would probably have four fingerprint bruises there in a few hours. Kira leaned against his back, breath hot and tickling across his skin. They didn't say a word of it to one another as they cleaned up, and sat down again to open up another beer.


End file.
